


i don't really need to wonder at all

by orangeshoe



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, complex lives need simple pleasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: 'cause after all this time, i'm still into you-It's a simple gesture; Tim knew it spoke miles to the both of them. For Tim, to leave himself open and vulerable like this. In a baggy shirt, some gym shorts, his sweaty foot ready to be wiped down and soothed, and for Jason.. to be given this vulnerability. This trust.This companionship.For both of them.





	i don't really need to wonder at all

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED SAY NO TO THIS but I got swamped with graduating early and then job hunting and portfolio refining but I promise I have a bunch of tiny snippets that I'm piecing together and plotting out. Gonna write a few chapters at a time so I can update faster since I really do love that story.
> 
> For now, please take this quick fluffy drabble. Happy superhero day ? (Belated) (also apparently I wrote this before completely konking out last night (I don't really remember but I even wrote my notes) so sorry if things are wrong or weird anywhere)

 

Most people think of an intimate setting and imagine fancy beds with the foam topper tucked neatly under sheets and covers, 3000 thread count bedsheets, feather down blankets and memory foam pillows, rose petals carrying the faintest scent scattered across the scene, dimly lit candles, and well, you probably get the picture now.

Tim figured not much else mattered beyond the comfort anyway, the rest was just accessories. But even thinking about all that, he still felt pretty comfortable on the rickety couch that squeaked when he got up too fast and cushions that started to leak stuffing.

"It adds character," the statement shook Tim out of his thoughts and he looked up to meet Jason's eyes, Tim's feet in Jason's lap as he gave him a foot massage. Jason gave a sharp nod toward Tim's hand on the edge of the couch, and Tim realized he'd been actually pulling that stuffing out of the hole he apparently discovered.

Tim shot a grin to Jason and tossed a tiny puff at his face. "Sure, 'character'. That's what you say about everything you own."

"What's the point of indulging if I won't be in one place for long, right?"

And then Jason pressed hard into the ball of Tim's foot and it had felt so good he just sank lower into the couch in response. Or because the couch wasn't able to support him anymore. He figured he didn't wanna know. (But also, he kinda did.)

As Tim's eyes slipped shut, he heard Jason chuckle softly and it gave him butterflies. He felt them tingle across his stomach and up his chest and threaten to come out as a giggle. He didn't need to open his eyes to feel the fondness in Jason's touch, how vastly different it is from Jason's touch years and years ago.

He'd always believed in Jason. How can someone lose hope in someone they idolized for so long, after all? Tim remembers the cocky grin of a small Robin he chased across the street, the way it touched him first without needing to make physical contact. Then the way he looked at that same uniform in the Cave, tried to imagine it being filled with life that Robin gave it -- that Jason gave it -- but it was oh so hard, oh so empty.

He thinks of the times after that. When the emptiness was no longer, but what filled it wasn't exactly "life". Anger, sadness, jealousy, every negative emotion he could list was probably pulsing through Jason's every vein back then. Alongside the more neutral ones, like.. confused. Hurt. Scared.

What would have happened to Jason if he hadn't found the Red Hood, just as Tim had to find Red Robin..? Neither of their lives had instantly changed just by putting on a new uniform, of course. But the growth into it.. the weight every bit of it carried, every detail put in not by Bruce anymore, but themselves.

Tim thought about Jason's helmet, its shape, how it fits around his skull. He remembered the smooth feeling of it under his fingertips after he'd pulled off a glove. And other times when nothing felt smooth. Lots of times..

But they made it. He was in Jason's safehouse, though still not invited, but they were working on that. Tim swiped a cup of coffee and planted himself on the couch before groaning softly about how uncomfortable everything is. But then Jason came over and gave him food so of course that made Tim feel better and after Jason made fun of the way Tim's feet smell, pulled them into his lap and rubbed away.

It's a simple gesture; Tim knew it spoke miles to the both of them. For Tim, to leave himself open and vulerable like this. In a baggy shirt, some gym shorts, his sweaty foot ready to be wiped down and soothed, and for Jason.. to be given this vulnerability. This trust.

This companionship.

For both of them.

He felt the couch shift as Jason leaned over and.. wiped Tim's eye? Crap-

"What's going on now in that big brain of yours, babybird..?" Jason moved some hair from Tim's face and Tim stared up into Jason's slightly hooded eyes, that deep, low voice echoeing in his mind.

In answer, Tim simply reached up and hooked his arms around Jason's neck, pulling him into a heartelt kiss.

Yeah, this was plenty intimate enough.


End file.
